Rowena Ravenklauw
Rowena Ravenklauw (Engels:'' Rowena Ravenclaw'') was een Schotse heks. Ze staat bekend om haar intelligentie en creativiteit, en wordt beschouwd als één van de grootste heksen van haar eeuw. Ravenklauw was één van de vier stichters van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, samen met Goderic Griffoendor, Helga Huffelpuf en Zalazar Zwadderich. Daarnaast is er op Zweinstein een afdeling naar haar vernoemd. Ravenklauw wordt beschreven als "mooi, maar toch intimiderend." Ravenklauw stierf ergens in de elfde eeuw, nadat ze dodelijk ziek was geworden. De legende verteld dat een gebroken hart de reden was dat ze stierf — omdat haar dochter, Helena, was weggelopen met haar diadeem. Rowena's portret is nog steeds aanwezig op Zweinstein. Biografie Vroegere leven Rowena Ravenklauw werd ergens in de tiende eeuw geboren. Ze komt uit de bossen van Schotland, en werd geboren in of trouwde met iemand uit de Ravenklauw familie. Ze was goed bevriend met Helga Huffelpuf, uit de Welshe valleien.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', Hoofdstuk 11 (Het Nieuwe Lied van de Sorteerhoed) Op een onbekend moment en wegens onbekende redenen kocht Ravenklauw een toverstok.[[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] Het is mogelijk dat zij deze van iemand uit de Olivander familie heeft gekocht, gezien deze al sinds 382 voor Christus toverstokken maakten,[[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen]], Hoofdstuk 5 (De Wegisweg) of dat ze deze zelf heeft gemaakt. Stichtster van Zweinstein Verenigd door het gezamenlijke doel om 's werelds beste toverschool te creëren, bouwden Rowena Ravenklauw en haar goede vrienden Helga Huffelpuf, Goderic Griffoendor en Zalazar Zwadderich Kasteel Zweinstein en stichtte ergens rond 993Officiële tijdlijn in de films' DVD's Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Het is een populaire, historische theorie dat de locatie en naam van Zweinstein beide werden gekozen door Ravenklauw, die droomde dat een wrattenzwijn haar naar een klif aan het meer leidde. Ravenklauw bedacht de steeds veranderende plattegrond van Zweinstein. Ravenklauw selecteerde haar studenten op basis van intelligentie en wijsheid. De afdeling staat daarom bekend om de scherpe geest, wijsheid, creativiteit en intelligentie van haar studenten.''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'', Hoofdstuk 7 (De Sorteerhoed) Op een bepaald moment baarde Ravenklauw een dochter, Helena, die door Rowena zelf werd onderwezen op Zweinstein. Latere leven en dood Op een bepaald moment nadat zij was afgestudeerd van Zweinstein, stal Helena haar moeder's diadeem, waarvan werd gezegd dat het de wijsheid van de drager zou vergroten. Helena was jaloers op het beroemde intellect van haar moeder en nam het diadeem mee naar Albanië, ver buiten het bereik van haar moeder, in de hoop haar te kunnen overtreffen. Beschaamd van het verraad van haar dochter, koos Rowena Ravenklauw ervoor om het verraad geheim te houden voor anderen, en ontkende het zelfs tegenover haar mede-stichters. Rowena werd uiteindelijk vreselijk ziek. Ondanks haar verraad, vroeg ze de Baron, die verliefd was op Helena, om haar dochter te vinden, zodat ze haar nog een laatste keer kon zien. Hij volgde haar uiteindelijk naar een bos in Albanië, maar toen ze weigerde met hem mee te gaan, werd de Baron ontzettend kwaad, woedend vanwege haar weigering en jaloers op haar vrijheid, en stak haar dood. Hij werd onmiddellijk overrompeld door schuldgevoelens, waardoor hij vervolgens zichzelf dood stak. De twee werden later respectievelijk de afdelingsspoken van Ravenklauw en Zwadderich. Rowena heeft daarom nooit de kans gekregen zich te verzoenen met haar dochter voor hun vroegtijdige dood (tenzij de geest van haar dochter vóór Rowena's dood terugkeerde naar het kasteel). De legende verteld dat een "gebroken hart" ervoor zorgde dat ze zo vroeg stierf. Dit verhaal kan zijn oorsprong hebben gevonden vanwege het verraad van haar dochter. Rowena was de eerste van de stichters die stierf.Helena Ravenklauw's woorden - "Ze zeggen dat mijn moeder nooit wilde toegeven dat het diadeem weg was. Ze deed altijd alsof ze het nog had en hield haar verlies en mijn vreselijke verraad geheim, '''zelfs voor de andere stichters van Zweinstein. Toen werd mijn moeder ziek — dodelijk ziek." - impliceren dat Rowena de vermiste Diadeem geheim hield voor de andere stichters en vervolgens dodelijk ziek werd voordat één van hen stierf. Haar gestolen diadeem zou eeuwenlang verborgen blijven in haar eenzame omgeving tot halverwege de 20e eeuw, waar de geest van haar dochter werd gecharmeerd door Zwadderaar Marten Vilijn om de locatie te onthullen. Op basis van deze informatie nam Vilijn het diadeem uit haar schuilplaats en bezoedelde zowel het object als de herinnering aan Ravenklauw door het in een Gruzielement te veranderen. Het besmette artefact werd vervolgens in het kasteel verborgen dat Rowena jarenlang had helpen bouwen, totdat het uiteindelijk werd vernietigd door Harry Potter tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein in 1998. Uiterlijk Volgens het standbeeld in de Ravenklauw Toren en de buste die Xenofilus Leeflang van haar had, werd Rowena Ravenklauw afgebeeld als een mooie, maar toch streng ogende, en enigszins intimiderende vrouw.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 20 (Xenofilus Leeflang)''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 29 (Het Verloren Diadeem) Ze was lang, had lang zwart haar en donkere ogen, en sprak met een hevig Schots accent.The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Persoonlijkheid Ravenklauw's meest opmerkelijk eigenschap was haar intelligentie en creativiteit, en het feit dat zij dezelfde eigenschappen in haar studenten prees. Ze leek ook heel strik en intimiderend, maar desondanks bleek ze vergevingsgezind en liefdevol te zijn, zoals blijkt uit het feit dat ze bereid was het verraad van haar dochter te negeren en haar nog een laatste keer te willen zien op haar sterfbed. Ravenklauw was ook erg trots aangezien ze niet aan haar beste vrienden, de andere stichters, wilde toegeven dat haar dochter was weggelopen met haar diadeem. Ze was ook niet bevooroordeeld tegenover Dreuzelgeborenen, omdat ze het niet eens was met de visie van Zwadderich over hun exclusie van Zweinstein. Tevens hadden een groot aantal studenten van haar afdeling een Dreuzel-herkomst. thumb|Ravenklauw terwijl zij de plattegrond van Zweinstein tekent Magische vaardigheden Ravenklauw werd beschreven als één van de meest briljante heksen van haar tijd. *Bezweringen: Het diadeem van Rowena Ravenklauw was een magisch artefact dat was betoverd, waarschijnlijk bij Ravenklauw zelf, om de wijsheid van de drager te vergroten. *'''Magische architectuur: Er wordt gesuggereerd dat Rowena Ravenklauw de veranderende plattegrond van Kasteel Zweinstein bedacht heeft. Etymologie *Rowena is een Latijnse vorm van de oude Germaanse woorden: "Roem" (vlg. de Angelsaksische hrōd of hrōõ) en "Vreugde" (vgl. de Angelsaksische wyn(n)) of "Vriend" (vgl. de Angelsaksische wijn). Rowena, koningin van Groot-Brittannië, is een figuur uit de traditionele geschiedenis van Groot-Brittannië; zij was vermoedelijk de dochter van Hengist en de vrouw van Vortigern. *In Welshe poëzie betekend Rowena "moeder van de natie", wat aan haar gekoppeld zou kunnen worden als stichtster van Zweinstein. *Ravenklauw is simpelweg "raven" + "klauw". Een raaf is een grote, zwarte vogel die behoort tot de kraaienfamilie; Ravenklauw's symbool is echter een adelaar. In legendes staan raven bekend als slimme vogels en snelle leerlingen; Ravenklauwers staan er ook om bekend verstandig en snelle leerlingen te zijn. Trivia *Ravenklauw was in augustus 2007 uitgeroepen tot "Tovenaar van de Maand" op J.K. Rowling's website. "Als één van de vier stichters van Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus was Ravenklauw de meest briljante heks van haar tijd, hoewel de legende beweert dat zij stierf aan een gebroken hart oorzaak onbekend heeft bijgedragen aan haar vroege dood". *Het is mogelijk dat Ravenklauw niet Rowena's geboortenaam is, maar haar aangetrouwde naam. Deze theorie wordt ondersteund door het feit dat Ravenklauw ook de achter van haar dochter is. Dit is echter nooit bevestigd door Rowling. Hoewel het woord "Raven" zich in de achternaam bevindt, is het logo van haar afdeling een adelaar. Het is interessant om op te merken dat Albanië in de zestiende eeuw soms werd beschouwd als het "Land van de Adelaars", en dat Rowena's dochter naar Albanië vluchtte. Het is dus mogelijk dat Rowena's familie, of die van haar man (de vader van Helena) afkomstig zijn uit Albanië, voordat zij naar Schotland vertrokken. *Ravenklauw verschijnt als een schilderij in Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey in Universal Studios, Orlando. *Rowena Ravenklauw's Chocokikkerplaatje, zoals weergegeven in de computerspellen van Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen en Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer, wordt Ravenklauw afgebeeld met zestiende/zeventiende-eeuwse kleding, terwijl zij in de tiende eeuw leefde. *In Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 heeft Harry een visioen van Zweinstein, een vrouw en een spandoek van Ravenklauw. Harry identificeert de vrouw als Rowena Ravenklauw, terwijl dit eigenlijk haar dochter Helena blijkt te zijn. Zie ook *Goderic Griffoendor *Helga Huffelpuf *Zalazar Zwadderich *Stichters van Zweinstein *Diadeem van Rowena Ravenklauw *Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus Verschijning * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2]]'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) '' * [[LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7|''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7]]Ravenklauw is beschikbaar in de Nintendo DS-versie van LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. Voor andere apparaten is zij beschikbaar in de "Downloadable Character Pack" DLC voor de game. * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * ''Pottermore'''' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki pl:Rowena Ravenclaw uk:Ровіна Рейвенклов Categorie:Vrouwen Categorie:Ravenklauw Categorie:Zweinstein medewerkers Categorie:Heks Categorie:Ravenklauwers Categorie:11e eeuw sterfgevallen Categorie:Afdelingshoofden Categorie:Tovenaar van de Maand Categorie:10e eeuw geboortes Categorie:Zweinstein stichters